Aang
Aang '''is the protagonist of Avatar '''The Last Airbender. Background In a distant world far removed from ours, civilization was divided into four distinct kingdoms, each representing the four major elements: the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Air Nomads. Within each group are Benders, individuals who can control their home nation’s element through training in their respective martial arts. The only person capable of Bending all four elements is the Avatar, an arbiter whose duty is to enforce balance and harmony between the nations within their lifetimes; upon their deaths, their spirit is reincarnated into their successor, and the cycle begins anew. For centuries, this balance was upheld, but everything changed when the Fire Nation’s rising military might saw them disrupt it completely. Born in 12 B.G by two Air Nomads, he was selected by the avatar relics from thousands of toys meaning that they have confirmed that he was a chosen avatar by the monks of the southern air temple who kept him secret of his position. As he was an air nomad, Aang ventured extensively through the massive world. During his childhood, Aang was homed, raised and well-educated of the Southern Air Temple being protected of Monk Gyatso who act like a father-figure, counsellor and tutor to Aang. Aang as a child was part of the member of the Air Scouts but then the Air Nomads boy were taken to Eastern Air Temple to learn about where they learn about sky-riding bison Appa. He was offered an apple in which Aang excepted thus to learn about their deep life and lifelong friendship. With the threat of the Fire Nation growing stronger, Aang, the newest Avatar, was the only one who bore the power that could stand up to the Fire Nation’s increasing influence. However, fearing the responsibilities that would befall him, Aang fled the Air Nomads on his flying bison Appa and encased both of them in an iceberg for 100 years. Within that time period, the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads completely in a vain attempt to kill the Avatar, unaware of Aang’s escape. Believing the Avatar to be dead, the Fire Nation continued its conquest of the world while survivors from the remaining two kingdoms sought to find a way to survive under their oppressive might. However in Winter 99 A.G, 100 years later Aang was found and was freed from the iceberg underneath a thick ice by a waterbender known as Katara and her brother known as Sokka. Unsure of himself yet knowing that he can no longer run away from his duties, he and his new friends began travelling the world to learn how to bend all four elements and prevent the Fire Nation’s domination from completion. Ultimately, Aang succeeded in fulfilling his role as the Avatar, ushing in an era of peace while being cherished by the hero who saved civilization from crumbling down. Before passing away at the age of 66, he would marry Katara and have three children with her; his spirit would reincarnate itself into a young Waterbender named Korra not long after his death. Powers & Abilities Bending * Air Bending: '''When the Air Nation genocide happened, Aang quickly became an air bending master who was the first youngest air master in the Avatar Verse. He utilize this bending power to his advantage and as his tactical purpose. ** '''Air Manipulation: Airbenders are able to manipulate the wind to knock enemies off-balance and take them down, mimicking the sudden directional shifts of air currents. Attacks vary from simple gusts of wind to miniature tornadoes and cyclones. Most air-based attacks are performed through the use of movement. Even a simple movement can create an air gust and airbenders increase the power of their moves by performing larger sweeps and spins, using the momentum of their movement to simulate larger gusts. ** Airshield: This is the most common defensive attack in an airbender’s aresnel. It involves an airbender throwing up gusts of air close to their bodies as a shield. This is less to block the attack but rather push the attack away. ** Airsphere/Air-barrier: This is one of the most useful defensive airbender techniques that Aang has, in which he uses the wind in order to surround himself in a dome of air which deflects attacks from all directions. ** Airblasts: This is one of Aang’s most common forms of attack. Airblasts is when an airbender such as Aang will fire off a blast of compressed air from the hands, feet, or mouth. He can also fire off an airblast from his staff as shown in the comics when he knocked people back. He can fire off multiple airblasts at once (which he once did to defend against Combustion Man). Also if he maintains the airblast for a long period of time, then he will push an enemy back. ** Airscooter: This technique was actually invented by Aang himself. Aang creates a spherical ball of air that he can ride upon. It allows him to outrun enemies and scale buildings, as seen during the battle on the Fire Nation Drill. ** Breath of Wind: This airbender technique is created from the mouth and lungs. It requires extremely good breath control to employ effectively. Size and focus is more easily controlled, including narrow jets that can strike targets as small as insects, to large gale force gusts capable of cooling magma into solidified rock, Aang used this in order to halt an active volcano. ** Airswipe: This is an extremely effective technique that benefits from being both an offense and defense-based attack. Basically, an airbender conjures a crescent-shaped construct of solidified air capable of deflecting colossal projectiles, such as the catapulted flaming rocks often used by the Fire Navy ships, as well as send back any attacks directed at them as shown during Aang’s fight against Azula in Book 3. ** Air Funnel: A smaller version of the Air Vortex, it basically creates a small air funnel through which small rock projectiles could be entered through the top and could be fired out of the opposite end. ** Air Suction: Aang uses air to bring people or objects towards him. It was used in The Library", when he pulled Professor Zei out of harm's way, and "The Warriors of Kyoshi” when Aang takes up the fans dropped on the ground when he was fighting Zuko. ** Air Marbles: A technique supposedly invented by Aang. He causes two or more marbles to spin in a circle between his hands in order to impress others. He rarely does it. It could however be used to shoot small objects at high speeds. ** Air Bomb: A technique which creates a powerful air current in all directions around the bender. ** Air Vortex: Aang can create a large funnel of air (he usually does this by running around and around). This attack can be used to deflect objects as well as throw objects back at the enemy as demonstrated by Aang in his duel with Bumi which showed the air vortex throwing back a large boulder. ** Air Wake: Aang performs technique by running in a circle and instantly building huge inertia, then shooting out a blast of compressed air shaped like the user's body at a target. ** Air Spout: Master airbenders like Aang are able to rotate and control the direction of the Air Spout enough to levitate them off the ground. They can also remain in the air so long as they choose to. This was used by Aang "The Avatar State", when Aang, enraged and in the Avatar State, rose into the air to destroy General Fong's base with a wave of earth. ** Tornados: An Avatar or an Avatar-level bender Aang is able to create tornados or mini-tornados. Aang used this technique during the battle of Wulong Forest where he narrowly avoids a lightning blast from Fire Lord Ozai by creating a mini-tornado and moving to the top of a rock column. *'Water Bending:' The second bending art that Aang learned. It could be argued that it is the most versatile and adaptable of the four bending arts and focuses on using your opponent's strengths against them. Thanks to teachings from Katara and Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe, Aang eventually became a master at using waterbending. ** Water Manipulation: Waterbending usually involves the shaping and moving of a body of water. As such, waterbenders are able to move and shape water in anyway they wish. Avatars like Aang with the Avatar State are able to pull water from large distances such as in his fight against Ozai where he pulled water in from the sea. ** Ice/Snow Manipulation: Waterbending masters like Aang are able to manipulate ice and snow around them in order to form attacks as well as means of protection. Masters such as Pakku are able to create a snow sprout that can carry the bender around. ** Streaming the Water: Named by Katara, it is a move that draws water from a source that Waterbenders move around their bodies to be used as a defensive technique. ** Water Waves: Waterbenders are able to move a large mass of water in order to create waves. These waves are able to sweep enemies away or be used to transport the user. ** Ice Shield: A waterbender can freeze an amount of water in front of them, creating a shield of ice. ** Bubble: Capable waterbenders are able to create a bubble around themselves, keeping an air supply for them and for others while under water. Usually it requires two waterbenders to do this technique. ** Tsunamis: Avatars are capable of creating and controlling water bodies of far greater size and scale, including causing massive tsunamis at will. In "The Awakening", Aang and Princess Yue create a large tsunami in order to bring Aang to a safe location. ** Water Compression: An Avatar in the Avatar State has enough power over water to compress its volume, compacting several thousands of gallons into a small volume. Aang does so when creating his elemental sphere when preparing to pursue Ozai in "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang" *'Earth Bending: '''The third bending art and the one Aang had the most trouble learning due to being completely opposite to his airbending style, with a focus on being sturdy, taking damage and dishing it back, rather than avoiding it. But thanks to the help of Toph Beifong, he eventually learned how to use earthbending effectively and mastered it, using its strong offensive and defensive attacks to greatly benefit him while in combat. ** '''Earth Manipulation:' Aang is able to manipulate the earth around him while in combat. While he hasn’t learned/mastered the sub-versions of earthbending like metalbending and lavabending, he is still able to effectively manipulate the earth around him for various techniques. ** Seismic Sense: A Toph speciality, this technique involves detecting vibrations in the ground to perceive objects and people even while blindfolded. Aang used this technique during the battle of Wulong Forest where he sensed that Ozai was about to attack him even with his back turned to him. ** Earth & Stone Levitation: This is the most common earthbending attack in which Aang levitates stones of various sizes, propelling them at foes with punching or kicking motions. ** Earthquakes: By striking the ground any which way, Aang is able to create localized earthquakes or fissures to throw opponents off-balance. More advanced earthbenders can make very narrow fissures which are much more precise. ** Rock Destruction: Earthbenders can easily destroy rocks and boulders with punches and kicks. ** Rock Shield: A shield made out of rock which can be used in order to block attacks. It can also be hurled at the opponent for a quick retaliation. ** Rock Column: A more powerful version of rock projectiles, involving forcing columns of rock out of the ground and then firing them as projectiles. This was used during Aang’s fight against Ozai. ** Rockslide: Aang is able to create a rockslide when he is near a cliff or mountainside. ** Earth Gauntlet: A less advanced version of the Earth Armor technique, which Aang used when fighting Azula on the drill. The technique is useful in that it grants some level of the protection of Earth Armor but allows the rest of the body to remain flexible. ** Earth Armor: Earthbenders can bring rocks, dust, pebbles, or crystals around them and mold them to fit their body in order to create something akin to armour. Aang has shown that he is able to do this technique as shown with his fight against Azula where he was able to create crystal armour. He was able to create rock armour against Combustion Man and finally Ozai, which proved beneficial as this move is great for defense, especially against fire. ** Earth Bomb: By sending a rock toward the ground, earthbenders can throw opponents off their feat as well as cause a significant amount of damage. ** Earth Wave: High level earthbenders can create a wave of earth to ride on and use it as a form of transportation - both Aang and Toph have done this. ** Earth Tunnel: A master level Earthbending can open up holes in the ground as well as create tunnels while in the ground. Aang used this technique in “The Drill” ** Compressed Rock Bullets: Used by Aang in his fight with Phoenix King Ozai. Aang disintegrated one of his compressed rocks from his Elemental Sphere and shot its shrapnel-like fragments with great speed, in a machine gun-like fashion. ** Giant Earth Armor: By harnessing the power of the Avatar State, Avatars can surround themselves with large pieces of earth which they can use to create a giant rock body. This was used by Aang in order to fight Old Iron. ** Tectonic Manipulation: The Avatar can create crevasses so deep they even fracture landmasses as shown by Avatar Kyoshi in "Avatar Day" when she separated Kyoshi island from the mainland as well as when Aang used the technique to separate the town of Yu Dao from its surrounding land. *'Fire Bending: '''One of the four bending elements and the one that Aang had the biggest struggle with. After accidentally hurting Katara in Book 1 with reckless firebending, Aang had been extremely reluctant to learn the element out of fear that he may end up hurting his friends again if he loses control of the fire. However, with time, the help of his firebending teacher Zuko, and a visit to the ancient sun warrior temple, Aang eventually learned and mastered firebending. It is the most offense-based of the four elements and focuses on overpowering enemies with fiery attacks. ** '''Fire Manipulation:' Firebenders are able to manipulate fire with their natural energy. They can either produce their own fire or manipulate the fire around them for attacks and techniques. ** Fireballs: A firebender is able to produce fireballs from their punches and kicks. ** Fire-Streams: A basic firebending technique. Aang can shoot out continuous streams of fire from his fingertips, fists, palms, or legs. ** Breath of Fire: A firebender can mix air from the lungs with a flame they produce from their mouth, creating a hot blast. ** Fire-Whips: An Avatar-level firebender can produce fire whips. They have very long ranges, as seen in "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang", when Aang used the technique from hundreds of feet above Ozai. Each fire-whip functions as an extension of the user and are powerful enough to demolish large rock formations. ** Dance of the Dragon: This firebending form was learned from the sacred statues that were hidden atop the ancient civilization of the Sun Warriors. It involves a more fluid and natural form of firebending compared to current day firebending. It’s also more balanced than most firebending techniques, featuring a mix of offensive and defensive moves. ** Lighting Redirection: After observing the redirection techniques of waterbenders, Iroh learned how to redirect lightning and taught it to Zuko, who then taught it to Aang. Firebenders are capable of redirecting the course of lightning strikes by absorbing it through one arm, guiding it through the stomach and out through the other arm. *'Spiritual Abilities:' **'Avatar Spirit: '''As the Avatar, Aang was able to contact his past lives to seek advice and guidance. Usually Aang contacts his predecessor Roku for advice. Though their connection has been severed multiple times in the series, he has always managed to restore itself. **'Spirit Medium:' As the carrier of the Avatar Spirit, Aang also had the capacity to act as a medium, a bridge between the mortal world and the Spirit World. Aang can travel from both worlds and has connected to other spirits in order to aid him in battle, such as in the Book 1 finale when he combined with the Ocean Spirit to defeat the Fire Nation during their siege of the Northern Water Tribe. He has also channeled his previous lives into himself, like with Roku and Kyoshi. **'Energybending: Aang is able to bend a person's life energy. Aang has used this ability to remove Ozai and Yakone's bending, as well as restore Korra's after Amon took it away. Equipment * '''Glider Staff: '''Aang’s main weapon and the one he uses throughout the series. With it, he is able to channel airbending which allows him to fire gusts of wind from it as well as use it to fly. Aang's original glider staff was destroyed near the beginning of Season 3, he received a new one during the Day of Black Sun. With a snack compartment! Transformation * '''Avatar State: Through channeling the energy and power of the previous Avatars, Aang is able to tap into the Avatar State. This greatly increases Aang’s bending powers as well as gives him access to the knowledge and experience of past Avatars. He can also replicate their skills and abilities even if he does not know them himself, such as the time he created an Earth Golem to fight General Iron. While Aang could initially only trigger the Avatar State subconsciously when he is in mortal danger or under emotional stress, he eventually became a fully realized Avatar and could enter the state anytime he wants. Feats Strength * Once lifted a rock that each dimensions weigh 1300 lbs and is bigger than him. * Created a tornado to redirect a massive boulder * Destroyed a flaming boulder with airbending * Split a small hill while sleepingbending * Flipped over a mini-tank with airbending * Raised and dispersed a large body of water * Avatar State Aang barricaded an entire city with earthbending * Held onto a giant fish's fin as it swam * Swung a weapon through a stone column * Held 3 people while flying * Whacked a giant serpent's face back * Created a large fissure in the earth that extended around a city * Created a huge ripple in the earth that threw back several men * Sent out a comet-enhanced blast of fire that helped bring down an airship Speed * Ran faster than the wind * Suppressed an explosion with bending * Reacted to and dodged lightning * Evaded Toph's bending * Reacted to arrows from a long and short distance * Countered an explosion with an air blast just as it ignited * Caught himself with a puff of air as he fell * Ran along the surface of water * Redirected Ozai's lightning. Durability * Tanked attacks that is considered large building busters. * Got hit by Bumi's earthbending * Got hit by a giant spirit and crashed into a roof * Survived an explosion that sent him crashing into a roof * Got struck in the gut by Toph's bending * Hit by debris and fell a great height, getting right back up to fight * Slammed into a tree branch, dropped a distance, and got up just fine * Cratered into a shingled roof and got up fighting * Caught in a load of debris and falls Skill *Mastered all four elements at a relatively young age. *Became a fully realized Avatar *Founded Republic City *Defeated Prince Zuko on multiple occasions *Completed King Bumi's challenges, which required a fair amount of problem solving *Defeated Zhao by using his temper against him *After fusing with Koi Fish, took out an armada of firebenders and stopped the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe *Won Earth Rumble VI *Stopped a drill from infiltrating Ba Sing Se *Thwarted Koh the Face Stealer. *Defeated Combustion Man and Old Iron. *Defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the 100 year war *Overcame and defeated Yakone, one of the strongest bloodbenders Weaknesses *'Pacificm:' Aang is a pacifist by nature, and will rarely ever go after an opponent with lethal force unless he’s pushed to extreme ends, like having his friends threatened. *'Bending Limits:' Even while tapped into the Avatar State, his skill as a bender does have its limits: he cannot bend metal like Toph, he needs air, earth and water physically present to bend them, and a solar eclipse will his worsen firebending skills. *'Avatar State Danger:' An additional danger comes about if he is killed within the Avatar State, as dying in said form will mark a permanent end to the Avatar Cycle for good. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Staff Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Viacom Category:Pure Good